We Were Meant To Be
by C for Cullen
Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward is leaving Bella. However, things are different when Alice sees Edward's decision and goes to warn Bella while he is away hunting. The time comes, then, when Edward takes Bella to the woods. How will things be different, now that Bella knows what's going to happen? Will she be determined to make him stay or let him go? One-shot, BPOV. T because paranoid.


We Were Meant To Be

**Summary: Set in New Moon when Edward is leaving Bella. However, things are different when Alice sees Edward's decision and goes to warn Bella while he is away hunting. The time comes, then, when Edward takes Bella to the woods. How will things be different, now that Bella knows what's going to happen? Will she be determined to make him stay or let him go? One-shot, BPOV.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own the Twilight Saga. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer.**

We Were Meant To Be:

"Come for a walk with me," he suggested, his voice a blank monotone. His angelic face was wiped clean of any emotion.

This was it. This was exactly what Alice had warned me about… he was going to try an leave me.

Key word: try.

I was determined to put up a fight. Edward could try and protect me all he wanted, but it would make no difference, whether he was here or not. I was already plunged too deep into his world, the supernatural world.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_I pulled up to the Cullen mansion to meet up with Alice after school. She was there waiting for me, as expected._

_This weekend, Edward, along with Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle, were out hunting. Esme was busy at a construction site in Seattle, helping design and build a new hospital there called Seattle Grace._

_I stepped out of my Chevy, and Alice was at my side in a flash, looking worried. Was this about the stupid papercut incident? I didn't want to hear it. It was my fault, and my fault only. Hadn't I promised I'd be more careful in the future?_

"_Alice," I sighed, exasperated, "I already said—"_

_Alice cut me off. "No Bella, it's not that. It's about Edward. He's decided to leave you… you have to stop him! It's crystal clear that you guys are meant to be, and I can't determine whether or not you or him will survive the separation. I need my family together. Here."_

_My jaw hit the floor. Edward was going to leave me? I couldn't… I couldn't let him. I needed him like I needed air. The world was pointless without him. But what if he truly wanted this to end? What if we weren't meant to be? Should I let him go or make him stay…?_

"_When?" I asked, my voice a hoarse whisper._

"_Soon. He's going to spew lies like a fountain spews water. Don't believe him… no matter how much his words hurt or feel true. You have to keep us together, Bella. We're a family, including you. Can you do this? For me?" Alice pulled her puppy dog face._

_I was still incredulous, but nodded my head in agreement, not trusting my voice. _

_Although unsure if Edward really loved me, this was the perfect test. I wasn't going to let my family down by letting him get away so easily. I loved him, and so I was going to fight for what we had._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

I was afraid. Would I lose this battle? I couldn't answer him, only following his lead as he strode into the woods with me in tow.

Confidence, Bella. Remember what you promised Alice.

Edward stopped, but we had just barely gone anywhere. I could still see the house in the distance. I refocused my attention to him, watching carefully as he leaned against a tree.

"Okay. Let's talk," I stated, looking into his empty golden eyes.

He took a deep breath, as if what he was going to say was to be difficult.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I rolled my eyes. "No, Edward. _You're_ leaving and dragging the rest of your family with you."

His façade slipped. His eyes bugged out and stared at me in disbelief, but he quickly reassembled his mask. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Edward. I know you want to try and leave me."

"How-?" he began, but caught the key word. His eyes narrowed. "Try?"

I nodded, a surge of confidence rolling through me. "Yes. But I'm going to do what I can to stop you, but if you truly want out, then I can let you go."

"I do want this Bella. I never loved you. Pretending to be something I'm not, stooping down to your level, you're just not good enough for me."

I winced, but kept my control. "Believe me, I'm well aware. Yet I know you're lying. After all the times you've told me you loved me, you really think this will break my faith in you, in us?" I retorted.

His jaw dropped, staring at me, as if trying to process what I just said. After a moment, his face became blank once more.

"Lying comes easily to me, you know. I can easily trick you. Besides, you're just a human. Why not save yourself the trouble, when time heals all wounds for your kind?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I spoke, enunciating each word. "I may be human, but my world is not where I want to be. It's yours. I'm so far into your world, so involved, that leaving me would only put me in more danger. I need you and I love you more than I thought possible, and god, Edward. You can't just pretend that this didn't mean anything to you. I have never known if you loved me truly, but even if you didn't, what we had, what we _have_ is so special. You can toss me aside like trash, but you will never be able to break this connection. I can feel it, and I know you do too. So, I'm telling you one more time, if you really, truly want to break up, and not because you want to protect me, then say so, and I will walk away without so much as a flinch. Of course, I will always love you and I will never forget you. So, do you still want this?" I finished my rant with a tone of finality.

Edward stood there, gaping at me. He was motionless as stone, and his gaze was glassy.

I took it as a yes. So I scanned his face one last time, gazing at every inch of it adoringly, then turned my back and walked away.

I heard an unnatural breeze, then next thing I know my back is pressed up against a tree, with Edward's face just inches from mine, his hands forming manacles around my forearms, pressing them against the tree trunk as he stared at me with a ferocity I did not know existed.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, a peculiar tone twisting his velvety voice. "How do I even begin to describe how sorry, but grateful I am right now? I should have never tried to leave you, and I'm so glad you stopped me. I don't know what I'd do without you… I love you more than I can put into words. You are the most important thing to me. You always have been, you always will be. I'm so—"

I effectively shut him up as I crashed my lips to his. His hands slid down to my waist as he pulled me into him tightly. My arms snaked around his neck, and he pressed me further against the tree. His mouth memorized every inch of mine, as we kissed with a passion that might possibly set these woods on fire. Our breathing turned to panting, and I began losing the battle for oxygen. He pulled away, only to rest his cool forehead against my warm one, just enjoying each other's mere presence as we caught our breaths.

"Shut up, Cullen," I teased, grinning from ear to ear.

He gave me a full-blown crooked grin. My heart thundered against my chest, and my breath was taken away. Dazzling me like always…

"I love you, Bella. So, so much. I will never let you go, or even try to, again…" he vowed, his voice no louder than a breath.

I smiled, stroking his cheek and gazing into his golden orbs called eyes… instead of the emptiness I saw no less than 10 minutes ago, they were overflowing with joy and adoration.

"Good. Because you and me, we were meant to be."


End file.
